Calamity Trigger Classic Team Tournament
The Calamity Trigger Classic Team Tournament is a Tournament consisting of a series of mini-series create by Kukumi Ishizuka that promote Calamity Trigger 3. This is where two random characters in the game get pair up for every battle. Preliminaries Series Round 1 Block A *Dib Membrane and Nergal Jr. vs. Cyclone and Highway Star GOGO! **Winners: Cyclone and Highway Star *Soos Ramirez and Dean Brawl vs. Peacemaker and Toby **Winners: Soos and Dean *Koyama Sen and Max vs. Tom Smith and Hei Kazama **Winners: Tom and Hei *Kung Jin and Seth Hero vs. Judgement Day and Enoki Shigeru **Winners: Judgement Day and Enoki *Kurt Anarchy and Dodger Wall vs. Valon James Crocodile and Joseph D. Francis **Winners: Kurt and Dodger *Tri-Borg and Kenneth Diesel vs. Reira Akaba and Lincoln Gilliam **Winners: Reira and Lincoln *Nunchuck Dude and Red Riding Hood vs. Zydias and Kable and Karve **Winners: Nunchuck and Red *Clawer and Owl Thunder vs. Carito Crunch and Bones **Winners: Carito and Bones Block B *Dark Angel and Mimi vs. Boost Bass and Rupert Charming **Winners: Boost and Rupert *Zema Hair and Yang the HedgeSkunk vs. Mettaton and Roxie Nickels **Winners: Mettaton and Roxie Nickels *Shawn Voltage and Soldier: 76 vs. Rare Hunter Ai and Jeff Goldbullet **Winners: Shawn Voltage and Soldier: 76 *Clip Carambe and The Great Quickdini vs. Brie May and Ze the Charger **Winners: Brie May and Ze *Slash Master and Redeemer vs. Austin Slasher and Max Waker **Winners: Sazh and Redeemer *Belowski Ao and Vector Shadows vs. Perla Stardrop and Waka Vulture **Winners: Belowski and Vector *Danny Star and Richard Skull vs. Edward Anarchy and Zeke Phillips **Winners: Danny and Richard *Mad Light and Carnage vs. Hector Abrhams and Doc Black **Winners: Mad Light and Carnage Block C *Devin Explosion and Raphael Star vs. Joey Crawler and Troy Hancork **Winners: Devin and Raphael *Fear the Ripper and Jean Hunter vs. King Irwin and Nando **Winners: Fear and Jean *Kevin Lifeness and Phillips Denduki vs. Mabel Pines and Ronald Gat **Winners: Mabel and Ronald *Papyrus and Ewan Stevens vs. Joseph Belmont and Eddy Steele **Winners: Belmont and Steele *Mark Freeman and Bruce Greyson vs. Fredrick Diamond and Tank Miles **Winners: Freeman and Greyson *Grace Mist and Chase Wolf vs. Oscar South and Ashley **Winners: Oscar and Ashley *Londen Donnel and Jack Majikina vs. Black the Hedgehog and Ricky Bomber **Winners: Londen and Majikina *Moondust and Wally Ryan vs. Jin Blader and Cacie Brennan **Winners: Moondust and Ryan Block D *Tobias and Ren Mundo vs. Kenchia and Marybeth Iced **Winners: Kenchia and Marybeth *Jim Homicide and Shind Hasashi vs. Shad Irvin and Prohyas Warrior **Winners: Homicide and Cinder *Boogeyman and Young Cricket vs. Paul the Merchant and Dee Dee II **Winners: Paul and Dee Dee II *El Sombra and Justin Sawday vs. Lita Magic and D.Va **Winners: El Sombra and Sawday *Octavia Baxter and Reaper vs. Shiro Ink and Peter Dunbar **Winners: Baxter and Reaper *Lucas Windblade and Zuma the Large vs. Grim Reaper and Cyber Joker Arcana Knight **Winners: Windblade and Zuma *Unknown Lester and Robert Young vs. Jessica Blood and Vegeta Jr. **Winners: Jessica and Vegeta Jr *Dexter Sargeal'Thor and Kizer Genesis vs. Robin Murakawa and Grunkle Stan **Winners: Dexter and Genesis Block E *Steve Smith and Pearl White vs. Llewellyn Travis and Angelo Punk **Winners: LT and Punk *Donato Strange and Whitefang Mikey vs. Armando Ramos and Conner Jigsaw **Winners: Donato and Mikey *Jeff Fischer and Jason Mitchell vs. Crow Anarchy and Steve Caraway **Winners: Crow and Caraway *Thomas Francis and Orendi vs. Mugen Blaster and Olivia Baxter **Winners: Thomas and Orendi *Henry Sorcerer and Christian Lead vs. Dimitri Blade and Blizzard **Winners: Henry and Christian *Ralph Star and Kane the Master vs. Toshi Yoshida and Joyce Neon **Winners: Yoshida and Joyce *Charles Vesa and Rorek the 2nd vs. Napstabot and Tommy Lynn **Winners: Charles and Rorek *Pure Brachion and Kira Hisoka vs. Reginald Skarr and Spike Grass **Winners: Skarr and Spike Block F *Dipper Pines and Damieno Cielo Andreotti vs. Kuro Ink and Explander **Winners: Dipper and Damieno *Axel O'Brian and Patricia the Skunk vs. Robbie Valentino and Vambre Warrior **Winners: Axel and Patricia *Rick the Crocodile and Billy Bobs vs. Wiz Banana and Oilver Creed **Winners: Banana and Creed *Maxwell Sins and Lewis vs. Hawk the Thief and Terry Spencers **Winners: Maxwell and Lewis *Joel Anarchy and Hercules Anarchy vs. Undyne and Razor Blazefire **Winners: Undyne and Razor *Zachary Phillips and Eleanor Rosa vs. Victor Motors and Hoss Delgado **Winners: Zachary and Eleanor *Wilson Carl Jones and Jesse vs. Spawn and Garnett Storm **Winners: Spawn and Garnett *Kaibaman and Nora KaBoom vs. DAMON 5 and Gideon Gleeful **Winners: DAMON 5 and Gleeful Block G *Simon Mist and TJ Friday vs. Phantom Riddler and Sans **Winners: Riddler and Sans *Mizuchi Sarina and Layla the FoxShunk vs. Luna Fey and Alex Winters **Winners: Luna and Alex *May and Andrew Stardrop vs. Micani Golosa and Jacob Marks **Winners: May and Andrew *Harold Tock and Snowball vs. Lloyd Arcs and Daniel Toshida **Winners: Arcs and Toshida *Demongo and Princess Catia vs. Tanya Riley and Courage **Winners: Demongo and Catia *Misty Felix and Neswitt Steel vs. Bret Astronomanov and Wally Beetles **Winners: Astronomanov and Beetles *Aya Drevis and Steven Star vs. Chi and Dehorena **Winners: Aya and Starboy *Samantha Appleton and Irvin vs. Leo Irvin and Jack the Hedgehog **Winners: Leo and Jack Block H *Fiona Blazela and Gaster vs. Wendy Corduroy and PC Justice **Winners: Blazela and Gaster *Shadow Clockstopper and Morrison Werewolf vs. Steven Jr. Anarchy and Solid Mercer **Winners: Clockstopper and Werewolf *Gill Bacon and Pacifica Northwest vs. Stockny Gat and Civila **Winners: Stockny and Clivia *Toxic McLovin and Claymore Burner vs. Zim and King Nemestock **Winners: Zim and Nemestock *Umeji Naganori and Shadow Arc Grunt No. 25 vs. Razorfane and BLU **Winners: Umeji and 25 *Busket Head and Tracer Sky vs. Danny Stardrop and Eddy Feast **Winners: Stardrop and Feast *Razor Blazefire (Chara) and Stockgil vs. Yuri Manga and Death Wish **Winners: C-azor and Stockgil *Gingka Storm and Grim Junior vs. Elisa Lostness and Minnie **Winners: Gingka and Junior Block I *Romoe McQueen and Old Man McGucket vs. Goku Jr and Serafine **Winners: Goku Jr and Serafine *Creeper and Ford Pines vs. Alfred Drevis and Aziral Blazefire **Winners: Alfred and Aziral *Anti-Steven Jr. and Mandy vs. Silver Heart Charming and Cassia Anderson **Winners: ASJ and Mandy *Starla and Jacker the Demon Robot vs. Nicholas Sanda and Dreaded Z **Winners: Starla and Jacker *Giovanna Gat and Coyote Silverstein vs. Anubis The Hanged Man and Yuya Heiwa (Berserk) **Winners: Giovanna and Coyote *Anti-Steven and Sabrina Blazefire vs. Flint Genesis and Elizabeth Valentine **Winners: Ztarman and Sabrina *Steven the Third and Hook-Arm vs. Shenron Star and Marx Death **Winners: Shenron and Marx *Jaguar Fatales and Jokestar the Clown vs. Bruce BlazeStar and HIM **Winners: BlazeStar and HIM Block J *Dio and Aerrow vs. Hope Anarchy and Lone Vanguards **Winners: Dio and Aerrow *Samurai Jack and Agito90 vs. Black Friday and Kukumi Ishizuka **Winners: Jack and Agito *Johnny Bravo and Helmet vs. Vegas von Bluster and December to Dismember **Winners: Bluster and December Category:Tournament Mini-Series